Losing Him, Losing Her
by AslanofTexas
Summary: When you lose the one you love, how do you know you really lost them?


Title: Losing Him, Losing Her

Rating: M

Summary: When you lose the one you love, how do you know you really lost them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song is called I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley

Chapter One: Without Him

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome slapped her hands against the steering wheel with built up anger. Hot, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to contain her sobs. This of course only made her cry harder at her own failure over her natural body functions. As she started to calm down she would sing brokenly along with her car radio making her cry all over again.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love   
But baby most of all  
_

She had lost him. Him, her Sesshoumaru. _  
_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend  
_

She had lost him, and she didn't even know why. He no longer gazed at her the same, he no longer talked late into the night about absolutely nothing. His attentions he turned to someone else, and she was jealous.

_  
I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright  
_

True, they were never an item, but the sudden distance he had put between them was disturbing. She was in withdrawal. For the last month he had been her closest confidant, and he had been hers. It had come about purely by accident really. They had been childhood friends so it was only natural that when she had just lost her dog to a hit and run car he was the first to know. He had gone out of his way to visit her and take her mind off the sudden loss. Then he had dragged her out to get a new pet, a cat this time. They had gradually found themselves with nothing to do on the weekends since he had dumped yet another girl, so they had joined forces determined to have a good time. Both had grown closer with time.

_  
I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend  
_

That's why Kagome had been shocked to see him kissing another girl at the mall that afternoon. Sesshoumaru had moved on to someone else. She was no longer his numero uno - his best mate - his gal. No, now she was just another girl he knew. The problem was she didn't want to be just another girl he knew.

_  
I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks  
_

She wanted to be special. She wanted to be wanted, by him.

_  
I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with_

Kagome sniffed and angrily wiped at the tears in her eyes. She's lived without his attention before, she could do it again. Kagome set her jaw and finished wiping her face. She didn't need him; she was a striving, independent, women in college going for her medical degree. She would live. Kagome grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. Slamming the door shut she shifted through her many keys looking for her dorm key. She slid the key in the lock, but didn't turn it. Her resolve slipped. She knew no one was waiting for her inside. Kagome bit her lip and unlocked the door, shuffling inside before she completely cracked. It had been summer and she had moved back early to avoid the rush, now Kagome welcomed the privacy of being alone to cry, Kagome dropped her purse on the floor and tossed her keys on the table before shuffling over to the couch where she could cry comfortably.

It was going to be a long night.

End of chapter one. I know it's sad, but I swear by the end it will get better. Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just got my laptop back from the techs (after 3 freaking weeks) today, so I can now return to my late night writing! Woot! Updates should be expected soon.

Aslan


End file.
